


Bumping Into You

by NattyCat77



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chendy, F/F, High School AU, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyCat77/pseuds/NattyCat77
Summary: It could have been anyone she bumped into that day. She normally would have just apologised and walked off. But not this time. This was different.





	1. Meeting

Bring Bring! Chelia awoke to the piercing sound of her alarm. She hauled her body out of bed and reached for her school uniform which she had got ready the night before. Summer was over and now she had to go back to school. It wasn't that she hated school, she just would rather not go. She went through the rest of her morning routine. She grabbed her bag and went to leave to get the bus. Before she could leave, her uncle grabbed her arm.

"Make sure your not home until 7 today or there'll be trouble! I have things to do and I DO NOT want you in the way!" He shouted in her face. It had been this way for as long as she could remember. It had terrified her at first, but over time she got used to it. It was normal now. She still never dared to disobey him. She had never told anyone about how he acted towards her. He would find some way to talk himself out of it. Chelia sighed. "Ok." She said obediently.

She strolled down the street towards the bus stop. It arrived just moments later. She clambered on and took a seat next to one of her best friends, Elena. "Hey Chelia!" She said in an upbeat voice.

"Hey Elena." Chelia sighed, sounding less enthused. 

"Something wrong?" Elena asked, suddenly sounding concerned.

"Nah." Chelia said. "I just wish it was still summer."

"Ha, don't we all?" Elena laughed. Chelia laughed back and smiled properly for the first day time that day. It was nice having friends to make you smile. "I can't wait to get to school and see Romeo!" Elena said joyfully. 

"Didn't you see him last week?" Chelia asked, smirking.

"Well yeah but...uh" Elena replied, blushing. The girl's crush on their friend Romeo was obvious. Chelia just hoped that they could finally get together this term. She couldn't figure out why Romeo hadn't asked her out yet. Elena was beautiful with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. They always laughed together and made each other happy. They were the perfect couple. "Ugh, enough about that." Said Elena. "Any boy catch your eye during the holiday?" 

"Umm... no." Chelia spoke, hesitantly. Elena had forever been trying to hook her up with someone. She had sent her on many dates with boys but Chelia had never felt a connection to a single one of them.

Before the friends knew it, the bus arrived at Magnolia High School. "Hey, I'm going to go and find Romeo. You coming?" Elena asked.

"Nah, you go." Said Chelia, not wanting to interfere with their romance. "Ok then, see you later!" Elena shouted as she walked off down the hallway. Chelia started to walk towards her first class. Suddenly, she crashed into someone and landed of the floor.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Said a timid and unfamiliar voice.

"It's okay." Chelia said, looking up to seen a girl around her age with long silky blue hair and beautiful almond eyes. She smiled and the girl smiled back. She offered a hand to Chelia. She took it. The girls hand was soft and warm. Chelia stood up and their touch lingered for a second, before breaking. "Sorry about bumping into you." She said softly.

"No it's fine I wasn't looking where I was going." Chelia smiled. The girl smiled back and they both stared at each other for a second before looking away. "So are you new?" Chelia asked. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah I just started today." She replied. "I'm actually a little lost..."

"Well why didn't you say so! Here give me your timetable and I'll help you!" Chelia exclaimed. They girl passed her timetable, her hand touching Chelia's for a second. "Well what do you know, we have the same lesson! You can walk with me!" Chelia grinned. The girl nodded as they started to walk down the hallway. "So, I'm Chelia Blendy!" Chelia held out her hand as they stopped outside the classroom. The girl took it and spoke "Wendy Marvell."


	2. Her laugh

Chelia was glad to make friends with Wendy. She had only known her for a few minutes and she already felt like they were friends. They both headed into class. Chelia sighed. It was English. Chelia had always found English hard. Chelia took her normal seat next to Elena with Romeo on the other side. "Here, sit by me." She said to Wendy, who was looking a bit lost. "Ok thanks." She replied back. She sat down next to Chelia. Elena and Romeo gave her curious looks. "Who's this?" Asked Romeo.

"Oh, we bumped into each other in the hallway. Literally." Chelia laughed.

"Hi, I'm Wendy." Wendy smiled.

"Elena." Elena said back. "Sorry about Chelia bumping into you, she's so clumsy sometimes."

"No, it's okay. I bumped into her." Wendy said. Suddenly the teacher entered the room. "Ok class, quiet down." The teacher shouted. The class fell silent except for a few lingering whispers. The teacher started the lesson. After only a few minutes Chelia was confused. When they were given a task to do Chelia had no idea what to do. Instead she just stared blankly at her piece of paper. "Chelia?" Wendy asked, breaking her out of her trance. "Are you ok?" She asked. "You haven't done any work."

"I just don't really understand. That's all." Chelia replied.

"Well I'll help you then!" Wendy smiled and began to explain the work. Chelia found her a lot easier to understand than the teacher. She explained in detail making sure Chelia knew exactly what to do. When she had finished explaining Chelia knew exactly what to do. "Thanks, I get it now." Chelia said

"Good!" Wendy smiled. _I love that smile._ Chelia thought to herself.

The rest of the morning went by in a flash. She and Wendy sat together in every lesson they could. Finally, it was lunch time. "Hey, do you want to eat with us?" Chelia asked Wendy.

"Sure!" Wendy replied, following Chelia Elena and Romeo to a table. They all talked and laughed while they ate. They all got on with Wendy like they had been friends for life.

Later on, Chelia saw a pink hair student walking purposely over to their table. She recognised it as Natsu Dragneel, a student in the year above them. _I wonder what he wants._ Chelia thought. "Hey Wen!" He said cheerfully as he came to a stop next to their table. "How ya doing. I see you've made some friends."

"Yeah, this is Chelia, Elena and Romeo." Wendy said to him.

"I'm glad you've made some friends so early!" He grinned. "See you after school!" He shouted as he left for his own table. "Oh, and tell mum and dad that I'm going to Lucy's after school!"

"Ok, bye!" Wendy shouted after him. The three friends gave Wendy curious looks. "That was my brother, Natsu." Wendy said, answering their unsaid questions.  
"I didn't know Natsu Dragneel had a sister." Romeo said, confused.

"I'm his adopted sister. I only just moved in." Wendy said, looking sad for a second. Chelia wanted to know more, but decided not to pry. Maybe another time. She thought.  
All of a sudden, they bell rang for class and the four of them packed up their things and left the table.

"Do you get the bus?" Chelia asked Wendy at the end of the day. She nodded in reply. "Cool!" Chelia said. "You can sit with us!" She said, referring to herself and Elena. They all said bye to Romeo, who got picked up and him and Elena shared a hug, both of them blushing. Wendy gave Chelia a curious look. "They're totally crushing on each other." Chelia whispered. Wendy smiled. They were defiantly cute together.

The three girls then got on the bus. When it came to Chelia's stop she noticed Wendy getting up too. "Is this your stop as well?" She asked.

"Yeah." Wendy replied. "We must live near each other!" Chelia smiled at this information as they got off the bus. Chelia got out her phone and sat down, ready to wait until 7 to got home. "Aren't you going to go home?" Wendy asked her.

"No. I can't until 7 so I'm just going to wait here." Chelia answered.

"What! You can't wait outside!" Wendy said, astounded. "Come on. You can come back to my house for a bit." Wendy offered.

"Really? Ok then!" Chelia said, happy to accept the offer and spend more time with Wendy.  
"Come on then, lets go!" Wendy gestured towards the road that her house was on.

  
They arrive at Wendy's and they meet Wendy's adoptive parents igneel and grandina. They also see Natsu. They says got up Wendy's room and get to know each other. They have a romantic moment.

The girls arrived at Wendy's house and went in. "I'm back!" Wendy shouted. A middle aged woman with long white hair and a friendly face came walked into the room. "Hello Wendy." She said. "How was your day?"

"It was great! This is my new friend Chelia!" Wendy replied.

"Hey." Chelia said sheepishly. The woman gave a gentle smile.

"Come on, lets go to my room." Wendy said. Chelia followed Wendy up the stairs and headed into Wendy's room. Wendy walked over to the bed to go and sit on it. Before she could get to it however, she tripped over seemingly nothing and landed on the floor. Chelia, not prepared for it, tripped over Wendy's body and landed on top of her. Chelia opened her eyes and found that she was face to face with Wendy. They both stared at each other, blushing. Suddenly, they both burst into laughter. "I see we're both clumsy!" Chelia laughed. Wendy laughed and grinned. Chelia stopped for a second and stared at Wendy. Wendy looked back at her in confusion. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's just... your really cute when you laugh." Chelia blushed. Wendy blushed back.

Nothing much happened after that. All too soon Chelia realised it was time for her to leave. Wendy waved her off at the door. As Chelia walked home, she thought about her time with Wendy. This felt different from any other time she had made a new friend. She felt a connection to Wendy. Deciding to think about it in the morning, she headed inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's chapter two! Sorry if anyone is OOC I'm trying my best!
> 
> Natty xox

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! Yay! I've always wanted to make a chendy story because there is SO not enough of them. Hope you all enjoy(if anyone reads this).
> 
> Natty xox


End file.
